The Thomasverse
''The Thomasverse ''is a expanded universe based of Skylanders, Marvel Comics, Star Wars, DC Comics, Transformers, Aliens, Valerian, SpongeBob SquarePants, Doctor Who and Calssic Arcade Game. Luc Besson, in 2014, retain the right of many studios for creating a cinematic universe. Along with Zack Snyder, James Cameron, and Joss Whedon, work so hard to create this giant universe. WARNING (THIS IS NOT REAL, IT JUST SIMPLE IDEA I HAVE IF I BECOME A DIRECTOR... THIS PAGE WAS INSPIRED OF HASAMU TENSHI FOR IS MCU PAGE FROM THE SAME WIKI. I WILL TRY TO NOT COPY HIS PAGE.) Phase 1 * Skylanders meet the Transformers Story: Spyro, the leader of the Skylanders, discover a Giant robot crashing on Skylands. He decide with his fellow friends, to solve this mystery. Meanwhile, Kaos find a sleeping Decepticon how was Megatron, and try to use it has a new weapons for conquering Skylands. Skylanders discover the Autobot and they become allies. The Skylanders and The Autobots will deafet the Decepticon and save skylands? Protagonist: Spyro the Dragon, Optimus Prime, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Bumblebee. Antagonist: Megatron and Kaos After Credits 1: Megatron and his fellow Decepticon, after being deafet and banished of the Skylands, awake on a strange city and being surrounded by Alien soldier. Megatron realise there are on the planet Saturn. After Credits 2: Spyro was sleeping in his bed until he has a vision of him in an unkown locations in space. He then meet a strange figure. The figure explains to Spyro he comes from a "dark" future and he will team up with other heroes group. Spyro, with no trust of the person, ask him how he his. The figure revealed to be Tony Stark. Tony tell Spyro to "wake up". Spyro awake of his bed and mutters "we are not the only heroes in the universe". * Skylanders: Darkness Story: After deafet Megatron, the Skylanders and the Autobot became friends and fighting more criminals then ever. One day, a dark presence call, the Darkness possesses the death body of Starscream and hide under a Kaos' minions lair. One day Spyro fall to the basement of the same lair and discover a sleeping cybertronians protoforms and ship. He also discover than The Darkness create a plan to overthrow, not only Skylands, but the entire universe! Spyro and Optimus Prime will able to deafet "Darkticon"? Protagonist: Spyro the Dragon, Optimus Prime, Gill Grunt, Spitfire, Bumblebee and Trigger Happy. Antagonist: Darkticon, Cyclonus and Nemesis Prime. After Credits: We cut in space where a floating island, not from Skylands, where Mar-Vell watching the star. * Marvel Story: After Loki make an alliance with HYDRA, They attacking New York. Nick Fury decide to make a team of superheroes to save the city. The team his composed of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and Spider-Man. The Avengers finally deafet the invanders. The Movie follow there adventure over 2016. But the Mad Titan, Thanos was in his quest of the Infnity Stone. The Avengers will be enough stronger to deafet him? Protagonist: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Nick Fury Antagonist: Loki, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and Thanos After Credits: The Infinity Gauntlet was teleported into center of the universe where Eternity say to his officer Mar-Vell that she find what he need. Category:Cinematic Universes